First Kiss Ends
by God'srider
Summary: This story picks up at the end of the 1st season. After they kissed, Ty leaves so how does Amy handle it and feel about it. Then he returns, now what should she do. Seriously, it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have read some of the Heartland books and just recently started watching the series on tv. I just could not resist writing for it! So this story will use different scenes and elaborate on them. It picks up in episode Season 1 episode 13: Coming Together **

**I don't own anything, but love the characters and show!**

* * *

><p>Amy froze in the doorway taking in the emptiness of the loft. Slowly, she scanned the room and her gaze landed on his black cowboy hat on the bench. Trying not to shake, she took the hat in her hands to find a piece of folded paper underneath.<p>

_Heartland,_

_I had to leave because I got a letter from my Dad and he has been looking for me. I haven't seen my dad for years and he needs me. I need to see him and be around him. You and your dad are doing so well and I am hoping my dad and I can build a relationship like you and your dad did. You are the best person I have ever met and you know I have feelings toward you. I have been waiting to kiss you for a long time and tonight was like a crazy dream, but I still have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, I just couldn't. Tell Jack thanks for everything. _

_ Ty_

Amy sunk to the bench clutching the cowboy hat against her chest and let the tears that had welled in her eyes fall.

Ty was gone.

He never even mentioned being in touch or coming back. Tonight Amy had just accepted that she really had feelings for Ty. They had kissed. An hour earlier that kiss had been the joy on her face and the bounce in her step, but now it was a tainted memory that would haunt her with all the feelings it had held and had come to hold.

Amy closed her eyes remembering the feeling of being kissed by Ty. At first, Ty's hands cradled her face and he had gently covered her lips with his. Amy hadn't been expecting it, but warm bubbles of excitement had tingled through her body. When Ty stopped and smiled shyly at her, Amy through her arms around him and kissed him back. Ty had put his hands on her hips holding her close. As much as she wanted to forget, Amy would always remember that kiss.

Earlier her heart had been exploding with happiness and now it was breaking into pieces.

Amy dashed the tears from her cheeks and took a calming breath. She had begun to need Ty and let him in her heart, but she could just as easily be independent and forget about him. And that was what she would do. She had the horses and Heartland to think about.

Three days later Amy walked into the house to the phone ringing. Her heart jumped and she hurried to take off her coat.

Lou answered, "Hello...Oh hi, Scott,"

Amy tuned out the rest and trudged upstairs to do her homework. Everyone had been treating her weird since Ty left. They were all more quiet around her, except for Mallory, who somehow talked more. Her Grandpa was especially gentle and easy on her.

Amy would admit she had been acting different, more quiet, more sad, more focused, but she didn't appreciate everyone else treating her different.

After a week had passed, Amy determined to be herself and forget about Ty. He wasn't going to call and she had horses to listen to. Despite the dull throb in her heart, she would move on.

Two months had gone by and Amy had kept herself plenty busy, but still memories of Ty would invade her thoughts and the kiss was always on her mind. Although she was herself and moving on, Amy would always treasure their kiss and long for Ty to be around. No matter how mad she was at him, she just wished he would come back. She admitted she would be angry with him, but at least he would be there. As the days went by, Amy became more and more hurt and mad and confused, but as always she picked up the pieces and kept on living through the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so I know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 takes place throughout the episode Letting Go in Season 2! Except I changed the ending! **

**Please let me know what you think! Review!**

**This story will probably be over, but if you like this story and my writing for Heartland, I will write others!**

* * *

><p>Amy couldn't believe it. Her Grandpa had actually brought Ty back to the ranch after he had deserted them, after he had deserted her. She had wanted him back a while ago, but now she was just mad and hurt. For some reason, Amy found herself walking toward him, she needed to see him.<p>

She could see the cuts and bruises on his face and could see the pain in his stride, what had happened to him. Was he okay? Standing two feet in front of him she had nothing to say so she spun on her heel and got to her room as fast as possible.

On the inside, Ty groaned. He had been wanting to see Amy ever since he left that night, but he had known she would be upset with him so why was he so disappointed by her reaction. He wished he could fix things or go back and change what he had done, but here they were. It was going to be a rough next few days.

It was obvious they did not see eye to eye on the Ghost Horse. Ty was passing by the round ring and his heart jumped to his throat, that horse was going to charge her. She ignored his shouts and then she was on the ground. He ran to her side and helped her up making sure she was okay. And for a minute it was like old times, Ty protecting her and Amy accepting it with thankfulness.

Amy was still mad at him, but instead of such a constant anger, she had to continue to remind herself to be mad and not worry about him. When he had set Ghost go, she was genuinely mad, but her head was arguing that he was right. As soon as she saw the stallion join up with his mare, Amy knew Ty had been completely right to give him freedom.

Ty could not believe Caleb had tricked him into just letting Ghost go. Amy was going to hate him forever, great. Of course, Jack had a plan and the horses had been herded to safety and freedom. Walking into the barn, Ty so badly wanted to walk up behind Amy and wrap his arms around her or at least talk to her, but instead he chose the safe and right decision by just going upstairs.

Amy could feel his presence as soon as he entered the barn. She couldn't believe how disappointed she was when he didn't even try to say something and her heart called her to follow him. She couldn't help it.

Amy hesitated in the doorway, he was changing and his shirt was off. A dark bruise marked the left side of his back and it made Amy wonder, but instead she pressed on the door and Ty instantly turned to look at her. "Um..I was just wondering did you see ghost again."

Ty tried to stay calm, Amy had actually approached him, "Yeah a couple of times. Him and that other one?"

"Yeah it was a mare you were right. So how far did you get?" Amy tried to make conversation.

Staying busy, Ty continued to move around, "All the way past the loggin' road until we couldn't go any further."

"That's good."

Ty didn't want the conversation to end, but didn't know what to say, "yeah."

Amy scanned the room searching for anything to make small talk. She tried to keep her voice light, "Somebody has been doing a little dumpster diving." She couldn't stand it anymore, "Okay, maybe I was wrong about that horse that still doesn't mean what you did was right."

Finally, they were really talking about something, but Ty wasn't sure what, "You mean letting him go?"

"Sort of," Amy fought to keep the emotion out of her voice, "I just don't know why you didn't try to call me or anything."

Ty's heart ached, he had hurt her so bad and just wanted to make it better. He walked closer to her, "Amy I don't know... I wanted to. I just didn't know what to say... Amy, I..I just..."

Amy had to get out of there or she was going to start crying and she could not cry in front of him, "Here you are going to need this if you are staying," She shoved the cowboy hat in his hands and turned to make her exit.

No, they couldn't just stop talking. She had to hear him out. Ty needed her to hear him out.

Amy took another step toward the door, but as she swung her arm out to pull the door shut behind her, it was met with Ty's rough hand holding onto hers, "Amy wait, please." She paused and he took that as his signal to talk, for all he knew this would be his only opportunity. "Amy, I picked up the phone so many times, but then I would think what will I say. I left her." Ty stopped for a second trying to control his thoughts. How could he apologize for what he did?

Swallowing Amy, turned facing him. His brown hair was swooped just above his dark pleading eyes, and she couldn't help raising her eyes to meet his, but she was careful not to show any emotion on her face.

"I thought my dad needed me, I thought we could have a relationship again. I couldn't stay and say good-bye to you especially not after we kissed, it would have been too hard to leave," Ty gazed back into her eyes trying to help her understand and forgive him. "I was wrong, Amy. I was wrong about everything. Please...just please forgive me. I wouldn't blame you if you never kissed me again or even came close, but please forgive me. I was wrong."

Breaking eye contact, Amy stared at the ground. Could she forgive him? The answer surprised her, she had forgiven him as soon as she had stepped into this room, maybe even as soon as she had seen him get out of the truck on her birthday. A tear escaped her eye as she looked up at him and whispered, "I...forgive you."

Before he could stop himself, he raised his hand to her face and gently brushed the tear from her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Amy. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You were wrong to not say good-bye or call. But I get it, Ty, now why else was you leaving so wrong?" Amy had so many questions and feelings running through her, she didn't know what to do.

Ty hesitated, "I will explain it all, but not in here. Do you wanna go for a walk?" As Amy nodded Ty pulled on a shirt and grabbed a jacket before following her down the stairs.

They walked side by side for a few steps before Ty started talking again, "My dad...he didn't care about seeing me. He doesn't even care about me. He just wanted me to give him money to pay some guys back. I shouldn't have even gone, I was stupid."

Amy stopped walking by a wooden bench under some trees and put her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Ty and you aren't stupid, just misguided."

Ty grinned and they both moved to sit on the bench. Trying not to groan, Ty sunk down on the wood and Amy studied him. "That brings me to another question. What happened to you?"

"Uh, the guys my dad owed money didn't like waiting around much."

Amy's eyes widened, "They beat you? Oh my gosh, Ty, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is that where the bruise on your back came from too?"

Ty smirked, "Oh you noticed that one."

Glancing away from him, Amy smirked, "It was hard not to."

Sitting together in the peace of the night, they just were thankful to soak in each others presence. Ty broke the quiet with a question, "So is talking still overrated?"

"It depends on the circumstances," she teased.

Smiling Ty took her hand in his, "I'm glad you forgave me Amy. I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past four months."

"You know Ty, honestly. I think I forgave you as soon as you got out of the truck the night you came back." She looked the opposite way, "That's why I walked up to you, I had to see you and I had to see if you were okay. You have no idea how bad, I wanted to help you clean off all your cuts."

Ty's eyes lit up and his smile grew, "I wish you would have, you probably would have been more gentle than Jack, and honestly when you were standing in front of me, I wanted to wrap you in my arms, but I figured you would have punched me and I couldn't have taken many more hits."

Amy bit her lip and glanced up at him, "There is one thing that you said tonight that is wrong."

Frowning Ty looked down at her, "What?"

"I do wanna kiss you again," Amy shrugged her shoulders a little embarassed to have brought it up.

Ty couldn't help but smile, "Good, cuz I wanna kiss you again."

Smirking Amy turned to look at him and was met with his gaze. For a second they just froze staring into each others eyes just like the first time they kissed. Slowly, Ty leaned closer to Amy lifting a hand to brush against Amy's cheek. Amy stilled and leaned into Ty's hand. Then they were kissing sweetly and softly.

Once they broke apart, Amy smiled up at him, "I'm glad you're back, Ty. And I'm glad you're okay," she scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Me too, Amy," Ty bent and kissed the top of her head whispering, "me too."


End file.
